Genopsyko Yumenoshima
Genopsyko Yumenoshima ''', or '''Yumenoshima Genopsyko (夢ノ島ジェノサイ子) in the original Japanese release, also known by her real name Karin Sonoda (園田かりん), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Genopsyko Yumenoshima is part of Team Daisy and a friendly mangaka in real life. Appearance Human She is described simply as a somewhat round young woman. Along with the fact she fails her diet, it's to be thought she is on the chubby side. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Genopsyko Yumenoshima has short brown hair accompanied with gray eyes. She has a helmet to cover her head with a large orange visor fastened by a black circle. Her helmet includes cat ears and has black decorations sticking out from its back. She also wears a black and white band around her neck. She wears a black and gray spandex-like superhero suit that includes a black cat tail with a white tip. Her spandex suit has orange spots. She has white gloves with a black stripe and orange to cover the inside of her hands. The sleeves of her suit have a single white stripe running across them. On her hip is a holstered ray gun, which is attached to a gray belt. She wears white boots with a black stripe across the top and black soles. Personality Genopsyko Yumenoshima is a very friendly and outgoing otaku. She loves anime, games, and rerolling in mobage gacha. Her favorite anime happens to be ''Magical Daisy'' and she's made sure to never miss an airing episode. Not only that, Genopsyko forms offline meet-ups for those that love Magical Girls like she does, and is friends with even La Pucelle because of this. She is a long-standing member online and feels obligated to keep peace within the Magical Daisy message board. Other than keeping up with her otaku interests, Genopsyko works professionally as a manga artist. As a Magical Girl, she's very confident in her magical suit and the ability to withstand injury. Genopsyko often jokes about her safety and says she can "withstand even the Big Bang" if it came down to it. Although she brags about herself, it's never in mean spirit and it always gets the other members of Team Daisy laughing with her. She becomes especially close with @Meow-Meow due to having similarly tacky Magical Girl names. She eases the tension within her team and wherever she travels to in-game. It's this breezy attitude that eventually causes her trouble. Magic Can block any attack with her magical suit. Genopsyko possesses a unique magical suit. This suit is able to completely nullify any damage taken from any source whatsoever. In order to activate her magic, Genopsyko must lower the visor of the suit. Afterward, nothing can harm the suit itself. As long as her visor is down, every part of her is protected. Despite there being openings that the suit does not cover, magic still treats it as the suit covering it. The suit is invincible. However, Genopsyko herself is not. Attacks that ignore the suit can still harm Genopsyko. She also possesses a magical ray gun, although it purely serves as decoration and has no real use. Special Item(s) *''Magical Suit:'' Genopsyko's invincible suit. When she pulls down the visor she can block any attack. Relationships @Meow-Meow @Meow-Meow and Genopsyko Yumenoshima are both on Team Daisy. While loitering around times square, Genopsyko is stumbled upon by @Meow-Meow and the two hit it off fairly easily. They find laughter in pointing out they both have rather peculiar names. The two then join up with Magical Daisy and Nokko, and Team Daisy is ultimately formed. Genopsyko is disappointed in @Meow-Meow for not recognizing the famous Magical Daisy and scolds her for it, though all in good fun. The two are very relaxed and happy around each other. Even after Genopsyko is killed by Akane and her body hidden, @Meow-Meow never loses hope that Genopsyko is alive somewhere within the game. Magical Daisy Magical Daisy and Genopsyko Yumenoshima are both on Team Daisy. Genopsyko was a fan of Magical Daisy prior to the events of Restart and watched the anime as it aired, even collecting the DVDs and participating in an online discussion about the series. Genopsyko is incredibly excited upon meeting Magical Daisy in person. After the red skeleton incident, she mourns Magical Daisy's passing. Nokko Nokko and Genopsyko Yumenoshima are both on Team Daisy. Like Genopsyko, Nokko was also a fan of Magical Daisy prior to the events of Restart, making that common ground they share. La Pucelle Genopsyko Yumenoshima and La Pucelle are online friends. Genopsyko knows him as "Mahou Shoujo Girl" (or "Magical Girly" in the official release) and La Pucelle refers to her as Genopsyko. When La Pucelle shows up to an offline meeting, Genopsyko compliments him and not-so-subtly asks if he's also a Magical Girl. La Pucelle fails to understand the hint and she drops the topic. Canossa A girl that shows up to Genopsyko's offline meeting. Misoyaki Known as a creeper, he's a guy that often participates in Genopsyko's Magical Girl meetups. Canossa says that Genopsyko is too nice of a person to officially ban him and that's why he lingers around the female members. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Genopsyko Yumenoshima has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Confidence: 5/5 *Genopsyko Yumenoshima was the author's favorite Magical Girl name to come up with because it sounded so flashy. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2